


Uxolo

by welcomebackpartyhardy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because Bucky needs some peace and Sam a good break, Fluff, M/M, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomebackpartyhardy/pseuds/welcomebackpartyhardy
Summary: A peaceful morning in Wakanda has Sam and Bucky pondering just how far they've come and where they want to be...





	Uxolo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple one shot offering a moment of peace and rest for Bucky Barnes and his favorite person Sam Wilson on Bucky's goat farm in Wakanda that I desperately needed after watching IW (This takes place after ALL events in Infinity War and the up coming Avengers 4, whatever that may be)

_Sam gave a sweet sigh, the soft sunlight and clean air of a Wakandan morning made a sense of peace settle in to his chest. With a stretch of his body he realized he was in bed alone until the soft bleeting of a goat reminded him love was only a few steps away; a small smile grazing his lips…_

He got up and went about with the process of waking only to find himself leaning in the door frame of the safe refuge Bucky now called home. There, a while off amongst the flourishing grasslands and happy goats, stood Bucky. A bail of hay engulfed in his strong glistening arms as he tended to the small pens his goats were happily bouncing in, and to Sam the most beautiful thing about his love, a genuine smile of contentment painting his face. He gave a happy chuckle only to find himself looking across the lush landscape of Wakanda, sips of coffee tenderly stoking the blazing joy in his heart. He thought about the true beauty of this land, of her people. A people equally as brave as they were filled to the brim with goodness. A people who risked, lost, and fought to save humanity when no one else would, who fought along side himself and those dear to him to vanquish evil for the great of all. Who had taken in what was most precious to him and given him back his dignity and humanity. He was was so happy and grateful and he was so sure that if Wakanda would ever need him again, he would be there for her as she was for him.

Bucky gave a small chuckle noticing the far away but happy look on Sam’s face. “What happened to waking up early to help me out babe?” He said with a sly smile as he walked his way back to Sam. “When in the hell did I tell you that?!” Sam shouted with a laugh. “Oh I don’t know, last night….when I had you on the edge and you promised to do me the favor if I gave you just ooone…laaast…push” He said, fingers playfully tickling up Sam’s chest. Sam hated the way Bucky was the only one to make his unabashedly confident cheeky self bashful. Feeling heat rise to grace his cheeks, he spat out “Well that clearly doesn’t count, no one is ever in their right mind during a good cum you big idiot. And you sure as hell weren’t in your right mind either, believing my ass was gonna get up at the ass crack of dawn to help you shovel goat shit! Ha!!” They burst into laughter, Bucky taking the opportunity to hold Sam tight. 

They both sighed in contentment. Bucky always looked forward to these weekends. Weekends that Sam had arranged free from his Avengers duties. Bucky throwing in the towel for his own mental health, he had enough of the fighting and turmoil, but understood that Sam still felt a deep need to protect others. And Bucky loved him so much more for it, for Sam’s fearlessness to do what was right for the good of others in the purest act of love, for being noble in the face of a world which was anything but, for his loyalty to his friends when they needed him most. Sam was a beacon of goodness and Bucky would do his absolute best to be worthy to bask in his light.

And as he held Sam tightly, feeling Sam’s heart beat with his, Bucky was equally as grateful to Wakanda and the new friends he had made here. Grateful for taking him in when they were under absolutely no obligation or need to do so, he’d been surprised when Shuri had offered him this place to stay and start over even after the mess the avengers had brought to her home, it was an extension of Wakanda’s friendship on part of the most golden hearted siblings Bucky had ever known. He was most grateful however, for the help they had given him to become the man Sam deserved, restoring the control, humanity, and peace he’d longed for after all he’d been through, rehabilitating him with simple kindness, patience, and respect for him as Bucky Barnes and not the famed assassin others could not see past. This allowed him to build a family for himself.

He’d come to love Shuri, a girl with an equally bright mind as her heart, as the little sister presence that had long missing from his life, her teasing and wit always reminding him he was human after all. He loved Steve as the brother he’d always had, one who’d always have his back even if he wasnt used to the feeling. And most importantly he loved Sam with every ounce of goodness he had left in his body, loved him for reminding him he had a heart, one who’s love had allowed Bucky to reconcile with himself and had saved him from his own self hate. Bucky loved Sam more than anyone in his life and because of this Bucky was willing to give the world Sam when it needed him even if it meant he’d only get Sam on the weekends. 

As if reading his mind Sam quietly whispered, warm breathe gently caressing the skin on the crook of Bucky’s neck, “I could get used to this…” And with that Bucky had new dreams to think of, dreams of the day he and Sam could finally settle down. It was all he needed to get through the coming weeks till Sam could come home again…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I rarely write so posting this is a little nerve wracking for me. And I hope to flex my writing muscles more often!


End file.
